The Blonde and the Bushy Haired
by tanx
Summary: Draco/Hermione fic. He loves her, he hates her. She loves him, she hates him. Told from their p.o.v. How will this tragic love story end (thanks hids for that.) R/R PLEASE!


AN: Disclaimer - Don't own HP Reviewers - I love you Hids - Thankyou for telling me how fluffy this is, I needed the angst (  
  
The blonde and the bushy haired  
  
Ch1  
  
I am Hermione Granger. I am five foot four, a brunette, I like studying and I like a boy called Draco Malfoy.  
  
It all started in my first year at Hogwarts School of yada yada yada . . .you've heard it all before; why else would you be reading Harry Potter Fan Fiction? Anyways it started when I first caught a glimpse of his sleek blonde hair. He was holding out his hand to Harry Potter, attempting to woo him to 'the dark side.' Being myself, I naturally looked away, but I saw it. I saw the glint in his blue crystal eyes. He smiled, I know it.  
  
Ever since he smiled at me, Hermione Granger, smart arse of Hoggies, we've been face flirting. It doesn't matter, in retrospect, how much I 'hate him,' all that matters is here and now, and I'm totally and utterly in love with my arch enemy. I admit it.  
  
I am Draco Malfoy. Hate my name, hate this school, hate Harry Potter, hate teachers, hate Hermione Granger . . .I love Hermione Granger.  
  
She hates me..she HATES me. With a vengeance. I don't hate Mudbloods . . .well maybe I do, but I'm damn sure I'm not gonna follow in my bloody father's footsteps! I should like somebody like Pansy Parkinson . . .but she's a pug, and she's annoying, and she's not an angel like Hermione.  
  
I feel like I'm sort of.kind of trapped. Everybody has this fucked up image of me as a blonde bully with a pole up my ass . . .well at least that's what bloody Dean Thomas said. I expect that's exactly how Hermione would describe me if she was asked . . .  
  
Hermione's p.o.v I describe him as. . .sexy, suave, charming, rude (but in a good way), devious, cunning and funny. He has a great sense of humour yes . . .I like guys with a sense of humour. . . .and he made a really good ferret . . . .  
  
Draco's p.o.v I could've killed her of-course . . .not literally but I really felt like hurting her and her little 'gang' . . .that day her friends and her turned me into a bloody ferret. Juts as well I didn't do something I'd regret, maybe she'd hate me even more than she already does . . .if it's possible for her to loathe me any more than now . . . I think that, maybe one day, when I'm feeling . . .confident . . .I'll explain to her. I'll confess how much I . . .well you know . . .I wonder if she'd ever L . . .Lo . . .love me?  
  
H He's gotta hate me you know. It's silly really. I mean, where do I get off thinking that he actually might be interested in me . . .hermIIIIIONe? That's how he pronounces it . . .as if he just can't wait to get it off the tip of his tongue. As if he thinks it'll insult me even more if he drags it out for 5 seconds, making everyone cringe at the sound of MY name. I dunno . . .I dunno if I really LIKE him . . .I mean, they say that sometimes someone can become emotionally attatched to someone when they feel an attatchment, like the two of them are in the same boat. Maybe it's that, maybe I'm only infatuated with him because we have something in common . . .but what?!  
  
D She and I have an understanding. It's like a . . .a happy medium . . .I don't assosciate with her, she doesn't assosciate with me . . .and I HATE it. Some days we'll brush past each other, and she won't even acknowledge that I'm there, she doesn't even turn her head when I look at her. She ignores that instinct that should draw her eyes to mine . . .that's not right.  
  
H I ignored him the other day. We were walking in the opposite direction, on floor 6. I think when we brushed each other that he glimpsed at me, I saw that out of the corner of my eye. Yes . . .he definitely looked at me. I didn't look back. I might've been blushing red, maybe I had a spot on my nose or I looked pale and blotchy. He might've seen me on the one day I didn't want to be seen, where I looked my absolute worst, where my hair was at its frizziest, where my eyes were tired and red . . .I just couldn't take that chance . . .  
  
D I really think she's beautiful . . .and it KILLS me. Every time I see her, I want to love her, and I want to hate her . . .I want to hug her, kiss her, but I also want to strangle her. Strangle her so that she'll know how frustrated it makes me that she doesn't pay attention to me. It kills me.  
  
H Potions.Potions is where I show off to him. Because he admired Snape, and I loathe Snape, but must pretend that I enjoy mixing ingredients in a slab of iron formed into a bowl, then taking the disgusting mixture to see if it really turns me green like it ought to, all inside a dark, hollow dungeon that smells like fresh dragon blood.not pleasant. But yours truly seems to enjoy it . . .he's really smart you know? That day I was supposed to tutor him, he didn't need it. What was Macgonagle thinking? He's a superb transfigurer. He managed to turn my desk into a bath.that's big stuff..even thought the bath had draws In it, and it was filled with ink, not water . . .anyways I'm sure that was some weird plan of hers . . .maybe she saw it . . .maybe SHE saw him smile at me . . .no . . .no I seriously doubt that . . .that'd be weird. Very weird . . .still . . .  
  
AN: Ok people that's all for now but there may be more when I get enough reviews to motivate me. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to continue but I guess that's up to you? . . . . . . . . (@_@) 


End file.
